The demands on purifying exhausts from industries and the like are becoming larger as environmental consciousness increases in society.
A way to purify gaseous media from, for example, solvent based gases, paints etc such as benzine, paraffin, propene and other hydrocarbons occurs by means of ionizing. In this form of purifying, the contaminated air is mixed with ionized air. The charged particles cause the contaminating molecules to be combined and precipitated out.
An arrangement for exhaust gas purifying conforming with the preamble to the enclosed patent claims is for example known from AT 387 158 B whereby in a mixing chamber there is a main flow of contaminated air and a smaller flow of ionized air is added from the side.
However, such a known arrangement is burdened with several problems. The most serious problem is that the cost for obtaining the desired degree of purification is far too large or that the desired degree of purification is not possible to obtain at all.